hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatafutte Parade (South Italy)
Hatafutte Parade (はたふってパレード ロマーノ版 Hatafutte Parēdo Romāno-ban, lit. "Flag-waving Parade - Romano Edition") is the ending theme for Hetalia: World Series. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in South Italy. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of Romano. Lyrics Kanji= 右手にはオリーブ 左手にはトマトー！ トーマト　マートマト　トマトマトパレード☆ 魅惑の世界へ　ついて来るなよこのやろー！ 手をとって　輪になって　回るよ地球号 キラッキラ　長靴が　汚れるだろ、!?　このやろー！ Verede Bianco RossoでTricolore！ その筋肉　はがしてやる！ ヘタリア！ (弟が… ｢伊:楽しいから来なよ～。｣っていうから来てみたけど、 よりによって何で、あのやろうの隣なんだよ…!? まともに歌えやしねぇ・・・・！　こんちくしょうめ―――!!!) トーマト　マートマト　トマトマトパレード 楽器を鳴らして　行進だ 皆で せーので　合奏すれば たったひとつの地球(うた)、完成だこのやろー！ タンバリン係は　俺　ロマーノ！ ｢Tarantellaによく使われるんだぞ…しらねぇのか!？だっせぇ～ｗｗｗｗ｣ こんがらがる　Capelli D'Angelo ピエロは　毒蜘蛛にかまれ Farfalle は 逃げてったよ　全部　お前のせいだぞー！ Viva l'allegria! Viva l'allegria! Viva l'allegria!　ヤな奴はずっとヤな奴！ Viva l'allegria!　ムカつくから　浴びるほど　Beviamo! Viva l'allegria!　女の子は大歓迎 Viva l'allegria!　ヴルストつぶせ Il sole 負けるなピッツァ！ かじれば Mezza luna! トーマト　マートマト　トマトマトパレード メロディは万国共通だ ５つの大陸と　７つの海を ノリノリな Tempoで大横断！ 明日(あす)へ続いてく　カルネヴァーレ！ 夢のチャック　入って来るなよこのやろー;；； Verde Bianco RossoでTricolore！ ムキムキには　負けねぇぞ！ ヘタリア！ (…意外と、楽しいじゃねぇかよ・・・ なぁ、ヴェネチアーノ！　俺のタンバリンの腕前はどうだ？ ｢伊:・・・・・ヴぇ～｣ おめぇなんか...嫌いだー！ちぎー！) |-| Romaji= Migit e ni wa oriibu! Hidari te ni wa tomato~! Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO! Miwaku no sekai e, "tsuite kuruna yo kono yaro~!" Te wo totte wa ni natte mawaru yo chikyuu go Kira kira nagagutsu ga "yogorerudaro kono yaro~!" VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE Sono kinniku hagashite yaru He-ta-li-a "Otouto ga "Tanoshii kara kinayo!~" tte iu kara kite mitakedo... Yori ni yotte nande an'na yaro no tonari nandayo! Matomo ni utae ya shinee, kon-chikusho me!" Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO! Gakki wo narashite koushin da Minna de seeno de gassou sureba Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei da kono yaro! TAMBOURINE gakkari wa ore Romano! Tarantella ni yoku tsukawaren dazo...shiranee no ka?! Dasee... Kongaragaru Capelli D'Angelo Pierrot wa dokugumo ni kamare Farfalle wa nigetettayo, Zenbu omae no sei dazo! Viva l'allegria! Viva l'allegria! VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Yana yatsu wa zutto yana yatsu VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Mukatsu kara abiru hodo BEVIAMO! VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! On'na no ko wa daikangei VIVA L'ALLEGRIA! Vurusuto tsubuse IL SOLE makeru na PIZZA! Kajireba MEZZALUNA! Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato PAREDO! MERODI wa bankoku kyoutsuu da Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi wo Norinori na TENPO de daioudan! Asu e tsuzuiteku Carnevale! Yume no chakku --- Haitekuru na yo kono yaro! VERDE BIANCO ROSSO de TRICOLORE Mukimuki ni wa makene-zo! He-ta-ri-a! "Igai to tanoshii janee ka yo... Na, Veneziano, ore no tambourine no udemae wa, dou da? "...Ve~" Omee nanka...kirai da! CHIGI--!" |-| English= In my right hand is an olive! In my left hand is a tomato~! Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato parade! Towards the enchanting world, "Don't follow me, you jerk!" Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and it's the world My sparkling boots "are getting dirty, you jerk!" Verde, bianco, rosso è tricoloreGreen, white, red is the Italian tricolor flag I'll skin your muscles off! Hetalia! "My younger brother... "It's fun, so why not come over!" is what he said, so I came to see, but... Of all people, why does that jerk have to be next to him! I can't sing normally like this, you bastard!" Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato parade! Sound your instruments, it's time to march! If everyone at one-two makes the ensemble, The one and only song will "be complete, you jerk!" The tambourinist is me, Romano! "It's used a lot in the tarantella.Southern Italian couple folk dances characterized by a fast upbeat tempo. You didn't know? How lame!" Tangled up capelli d'angeloAngel hair pasta The pierrot was bitten by a poisonous spider I ran away with the farfalleBow-tie pasta It's all your fault (Viva l'allegria!Long live the joy! Viva l'allegria!) Viva l'allegria! The unpleasant guy will always be unpleasant! Viva l'allegria! It's irritating, so let's take it in and beviamo! Drink Viva l'allegria! Loud cheers for the girls Viva l'allegria! The wurst was squished by il soleThe sun and lost to pizza! If you take a bite, it's a mezzaluna!Half-moon; crescent Tomato-mato-mato, tomato-mato parade! This melody is universal The 5 continents and the 7 seas At this energetic tempo, they traverse each other grandly! This is the carnevaleCarnival that will continue towards tomorrow! The zipper of dreams - "Don't come in here, you jerk!" Verde, bianco, rosso è tricolore I won't lose to muscles! Hetalia! "This is surprisingly...fun, huh. Say, Veneziano, what do you think of my tambourine skills?" "...Ve~........." "...Someone like you...I hate you! Chigiii!" |-| Italian= Nella mia mano destra c'è un'oliva~! Nella mia mano sinistra c'è un pomodoro~! Tomato-Mato-mato, la parata dei pomodori! Verso l'affascinante mondo: "Non seguirmi, idiota!" Prendete le nostre mani, fate un cerchio, girate, ed è il mondo I miei stivali lucidi "si stanno sporcando, idiota!" Verde, Bianco, Rosso è il tricolore Disintegrerò i tuoi muscoli! He-ta-li-a "Il mio fratellino... "È divertente, perché non vieni allora!" ha detto, così sono venuto a vedere, ma... Perché tra tutte quelle persone ci dev'essere quel crucco accanto a lui? Non riesco a cantare bene, bastardo!" Tomato-Mato-mato, la parata dei pomodori! Suonate i vostri strumenti, è ora di marciare! Se tutti a uno-due fanno l'ensemble, La sola e unica canzone sarà "sii completo, idiota!" Il tamburellista sono io, Romano! "Si usa molto nella tarantella. Non lo sapevi? Ignorante!" Capelli d'angelo arruffati Pierrot è stato morso da un ragno velenoso Sono scappato insieme alle farfalle È solo colpa tua! (Viva l'allegria! Viva l'allegria!) Viva l'allegria! Il ragazzo non voluto rimarrà tale! Viva l'allegria! È seccante, quindi prendiamolo e beviamo! Viva l'allegria! Urliamo a voce alta per le ragazze! Viva l'allegria! Il wurst cotto e il sole sembrano una pizza! Se gli dai un morso, sembrerà una mezzaluna! Tomato-mato-mato, la parata dei pomodori! Questa melodia è universale I 5 continenti e i 7 mari Che a questo ritmo energico, si attraversano che è una meraviglia! Questo è il carnevale, e continuerà fino a domani La cerniera dei sogni "Non venire qui, idiota!" Verde, bianco, rosso è il tricolore Non perderò per colpa dei muscoli! Hetalia! "È sorprendentemente...divertente...dimmi, Veneziano, che ne pensi delle mie abilità di tamburellista?" "...Ve~........." "...Quelli come te...Ti odio! Chigiii!" Album This song was released on June 25, 2010, on the DVD which came with the first volume, Hetalia: World Series Vol. 1 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Germany's version of Hatafutte Parade. This song is also the second track on the album Hetalia: World Series: Hatafutte Best, which was released on December 29, 2012. Trivia *In the instrumental breaks, the Italian national anthem "Fratelli d'Italia" can be heard. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Hatafutte Parade